टमाटर बड़ा मजे़दार (Tamatar Bada Mazedar) - EdukayFUN
टमाटर बड़ा मजे़दार (Tamatar Bada Mazedar) - EdukayFUN is part of a series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Plot The video opens to a scene of a kitchen door. Papa enters the kitchen and places a paper bag full of tomatoes on the kitchen counter amongst various other staples. He then exits the kitchen and proceeds to attend to other business. No sooner has he left when Johnny enters the kitchen and spies the bag of fresh tomatoes. Unable to resist the temptation, he feasts upon one of the tomatoes. Johnny then appears to suffer an anaphylactic reaction as his face progressively reddens and swells. The reaction is revealed to be gravely serious as his head balloons to enormous proportions and his body completely withers away. His head consumes the full view of the camera and begins to slowly rotate. As the camera pans back we see that the premise of an allergic reaction was a red herring; in reality the tomato has imbued Johnny with its essence and transformed him into a Tomato Johnny. Tomato Johnny begins rocking back-and-forth for a short while, then traverses across the kitchen floor using a bouncing motion. Once settled in front of the refrigerator he begins cycling through a series of spasmodic convulsions. Pussy arrives on the scene, racing through the kitchen with a mouse chasing after her in hot pursuit. Pussy quickly outmaneuvers the mouse, however, and with the roles reversed, the mouse now finds itself desperately trying to escape from Pussy. In the second act, Tomato Johnny bounces on to the kitchen counter, where thirteen remaining tomatoes are revealed to have spilled out of the bag. Tomato Johnny conjures the remaining tomatoes into an army of Tomato Johnnies. All fourteen Tomato Johnnies bounce off the counter and onto the kitchen floor. The earlier incantation is seen to have spilled over into the surrounding kitchen as tomato vines begin descending from the kitchen ceiling. The Tomato Johnnies bounce along the kitchen floor for a short distance when suddenly the entire kitchen undergoes a kaleidoscopic reconfiguration. Eight Tomato Johnnies arrange themselves into a symmetric lattice and begin rotating around a ninth, central Tomato Johnny while they together execute a sequence of precisely choreographed deformations. The tomato vines continue to grow in a spiral pattern in the background. Pussy once more appears, thrusting vertically through the air by means of a combustible propellant exhausting from her hind quarters. A mouse pursues close behind Pussy, propelled by the rapid ambulation of its rear legs. The chase is cut short, however, as the mouse is seen scrambling back down towards the ground with Pussy quickly closing in, her descent controlled by a newly deployed parachute. In the third act, the geometrically rearranged kitchen is now completely consumed with tomato vines. The Tomato Johnnies, now rapidly multiplying, emerge from the vines and fill the entire kitchen. They engage in their now familiar routine of tightly choreographed distortions followed by bouncing around the kitchen. They then organize themselves into a large circle and begin rapidly orbiting around a central--and presumably the original--Giant Tomato Johnny. Pussy, now mysteriously colored green, reenters the kitchen, once again pursued by the mouse. Pussy's luck continues to hold, as she once again manages to turn the tables on the mouse, who is forced to flee as Pussy hunts her down. In the fourth act, the swarm of Tomato Johnnies have consumed every square inch of the kitchen. Papa manages to force the kitchen door open to discover the kitchen has been overrun with Tomato Johnnies. In a surprising and uncharacteristic break from routine, he opts not to interrogate Johnny on his possible involvement in the tomato infestation, but instead immediately proceeds to take action. He dives into the seething mass of Tomato Johnnies, which by now have arranged themselves in a cylindrical pattern and coordinated their movements to effect an auguring of the kitchen floor. Papa falls into the hole and descends toward the bottom with his arms extended out in front of him, revealing his intention to commit an act of grievous physical abuse on Tomato Johnny. He discovers a Giant Tomato Johnny at the epicenter of the newly burrowed shaft. Giant Tomato Johnny endeavors to eat Papa, but Papa successfully short-circuits the attempt by brandishing a fork and knife that he had concealed behind his head. Papa approaches Giant Tomato Johnny, who is now behind the view of the camera. When Papa finally reaches his rival, the screen cuts to black. Off-camera we can hear sounds of a knife slicing into a ripe vegetable, from which we are meant to infer the fate of Giant Tomato Johnny. The fate of the other Tomato Johnnies is unknown. In the final act we see Johnny has resumed his original form and is seated at the dinner table with a freshly sliced tomato placed before him. Papa joins Johnny at the dinner table with his own plate of sliced tomatoes, which he proceeds to dine on with gusto. Johnny considers for some time eating his own plate of tomatoes, but ultimately rejects the idea, pushing the plate off the table and onto the dining room floor. He then jumps up on his chair with his mouth gaping open and his arms positioned out in front of him, betraying his intention to dine not on tomatoes, but on Papa. Papa is not without his defenses, however, as we see a floor lamp positioned behind Johnny radiate an eerie red glow. A levitating Tomato Papa emerges from under the lampshade, sneaking up on Johnny and swallowing him whole. The Tomato Papa places itself upon Papa's now headless body, whereupon they reunite back into the original Papa. In an ironic and disturbing finale, Papa burps out a green Tomato Johnny propeller beanie hat as the scene fades to black. Cast * Johnny Johnny as himself and Tomato Johnny * Papa as himself and Tomato Papa * Pussy as herself * Mouse as itself Production Although the video has been generated using advanced computer graphic animation technologies, one group of researchers has calculated that the computing power required to render the multitude of Tomato Johnnies that appear in the video outstrips by orders of magnitude the capabilities of even the world's most powerful supercomputers. Instead, they conclude that the video must incorporate additional inventive image manipulation techniques to achieve the video's sophisticated mise-en-scène. The kaleidoscopic imagery seen in the video is reminiscent of the work of Michel Gondry, who has produced similar visuals for The Chemical Brothers music video "Let Forever Be" and the feature-length film "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind." However, Michel Gondry has not confirmed his participation in this or any other EdukayFUN video. Themes and analysis Unlike other videos in the series, this video concerns itself not with sugar, but with tomatoes. The uncharacteristic subject matter has perplexed researchers attempting to distill out its central theme. One group of investigators, noting the cryptic title of the video, employed advanced linguistic analysis in an attempt to identify clues as to the video's proper interpretation. They attribute the unusual script appearing in the title to a Devanagari variant of Sanskrit, translating to "Tomato Big Fun." Further investigation revealed the title to be part of a Hindi nursery-rhyme with the following lyrics: आह ! टमाटर बड़े मजेदार, (Ahh! Tomato big fun,) एक दिन इसको चूहे ने खाया, (one day it was eaten by the mouse,) बिल्ली को भी मार भगाया | (even killed the cat.) आह ! टमाटर बड़े मजेदार, (Ahh! Tomato big fun,) एक दिन इसको चींटी ने खाया, (one day it was eaten by an ant,) हाथी को भी मार भगाया | (and also killed the elephant.) आह ! टमाटर बड़े मजेदार, (Ahh! Tomato big fun,) एक दिन इसको पतलू ने खाया, (one day it was eaten by skinny,) मोटू को भी मार भगाया | (also killed the fatty.) Advanced audio processing methods showed that these lyrics are in fact, the same lyrics sung in the soundtrack accompanying the video. The exciting chase scenes involving Pussy and the mouse co-occur with the lyrics describing how the ingestion of tomatoes by animals and the emaciated endows them with lethal force. The investigators conclude that the video is a straightforward presentation of the classic children's nursery rhyme. The conclusion, criticized as puerile and naive, has been overwhelmingly rejected by the research community. Most researchers agree the video depicts a depraved act of revenge committed by Papa against Johnny in retribution for his unrepentant sugar consumption. They speculate that Papa drugged the tomatoes with a strong psychoactive agent, and the video portrays Johnny's hallucinogenic adventure after having consumed one of the adulterated tomatoes. One research group performed an extensive series of experiments to investigate the possible identity of the specific hallucinogen used by Papa to poison the tomatoes. Using themselves as subjects, they ingested large doses of various psychedelics and compared their experiences to the surreal imagery depicted in the video. They found one drug in particular, Tri-Oxy-Methyl-Alpha-Tryptamine-Oxalate, imparted hallucinations containing intense tomato visuals that were strikingly similar to the imagery portrayed in the video. External Links टमाटर बड़ा मजे़दार (Tamatar Bada Mazedar) - EdukayFUN Category:EdukayFUN Shows